


What the water gave Us

by blindingx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindingx/pseuds/blindingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester per la prima volta si confrontava con i suoi sentimenti. Non aveva fatto i conti col mare grigio, però. <br/>«Cosa prova un angelo quand'è innamorato, Castiel?» chiese senza pensarci, come se fosse una cosa normale, come se fosse implicito che Castiel fosse innamorato di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the water gave Us

**Author's Note:**

> Salve ragazzi :) E' il primo lavoro che posto qui, quindi siate clementi! Si tratta di una one shot Destiel, da come avrete capito, e vorrei che la leggeste ascoltando queste quattro canzoni contenute in questa playlist (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2kufQNtt7E&feature=share&list=PL8p-TgjUjjNSS2h_dY4jFQHCkxJWiCZ-7 )

Dean credette che non ci fosse nulla a dividere il cielo e il mare, se non una sottilissima linea bianca che si estendeva all'orizzonte, opaca e irregolare.

Il grigio umido che colorava sia l'acqua che l'aria gli stava sul collo, lo schiacciava completamente.

Era seduto sulla sabbia, a pochi passi dal bagnasciuga, contemplando un qualcosa

che ancora non aveva scelto.

Il vento soffiava regolare, per poi infuriare a tratti agitando le onde e lo stato d'animo del giovane.

Poco importava che le sferzate gelide gli graffiavano le guance, rimaneva immobile, fermo.

Era dentro che seguiva esattamente l'andamento del vento.

Sentiva uragani spazzare la calma dallo stomaco alla gola.

Aveva detto a Sam che sarebbe andato a fare un giro, e il suo mega-fratellino aveva semplicemente annuito per poi crollare sul cuscino esausto.

Le prime luci del mattino avevano già ricoperto buona parte del cielo e Dean si chiese se era quello il colore di cui il tempo tra la fine della notte e l'inizio del giorno era tinto.

Si trattava di un'unica e fredda tela grigiastra?

Avrebbe preferito qualcosa di più _blu_.

Il mare agitato attirò la sua attenzione, ottenendola.

Le onde si infrangevano in perle di schiuma sulla sabbia in continuazione.

Il suono che producevano era dolce da ascoltare. Una melodia incantevole.

Un vero peccato essere lì da soli a godersela.

Era un qualcosa di troppo bello per non essere condivisa.

Il mare era sempre stato così _grigio?_

Lo sguardo tornò sull'orizzonte biancastro e Dean non poté fare a meno di sospirare.

Il respiro che gli si spezzò in gola.

Si trovava lì perché aveva bisogno di riflettere, di starsene da solo e pensare.

Dopo aver guidato per tutta la notte e dopo che aveva trovato la spiaggia, parcheggiò al sicuro l'Impala, per poi raggiungere il manto sabbioso.

Ed era stato lì tutto il tempo e senza accorgersene il cielo era diventato più chiaro.

Era diventato grigio. Chissà, forse si era addormentato.

Continuava ad osservare il mare da quella lontananza, ma era come se ci stesse annegando.

 

_Cerchi di salire a galla, ti dimeni -ti disperi- e torni giù._

_L'acqua è un'amante crudele,ti tiene tra le sue braccia,ti stringe e ti fa girare la testa._

_L'acqua è grigia,scura fredda._

_Non c'è aria,né luce né ombra._

_Potresti lasciarti cullare da lei,e farti portare giù dolcemente._

_La tua pelle sotto le sue carezze e tu inerme. Potresti e non ci riesci._

_Grigia,troppo grigia. Magari se ci fosse della luce._

_Preferiresti qualcosa di blu._

_Preferiresti che l'acqua fosse blu._

 

 

Era spaventato Dean.

Non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare i suoi sentimenti. Non quel tipo di sentimenti.

Ma comprese che di certo non poteva affogarci dentro - _l'acqua è un'amante crudele._

Ciò che gli aveva scatenato quella tempesta nell'animo continuava a ronzargli nei pensieri.

Le immagini perfettamente chiare.

Lui e Cas, quattro giorni prima, stavano chiacchierando nell'Impala.

Si erano fermati vicino ad un fiume.

Sam come al solito era rimasto nel motel di turno per dormire, Dean era in giro per perlustrare la zona poiché ci sarebbe dovuto essere un qualche dannato vampiro da quelle parti.

Castiel apparve all'improvviso. Disse che gli avrebbe fatto compagnia.

E si trovarono appoggiati alla sua bimba, a parlare del più o del meno.

«Come va in paradiso?» - «L'avete trovato poi quel vampiro?»

Andarono a ritroso nei ricordi, ritrovandosi a parlare del loro primo incontro.

E del secondo. E dell'apocalisse.

Degli sbagli di Castiel e quelli di Dean. Di tutto ciò che era successo.

Entrambi ricordavano ogni particolare.

E poi Castiel disse qualcosa su quanto fosse importante per lui il cacciatore.

Ribadì che avrebbe rifatto tutto per una seconda e terza e quarta volta. Tutto per lui.

Nel parlare l'angelo guardava il cielo e dedicava qualche sguardo fugace alle labbra del compagno.

Dean lo guardò e poteva giurare che a momenti il cuore gli sarebbe esploso.

Non riusciva a capirne il perché.

Pensò quanto fosse bello mentre fissava il cielo,con le labbra appena schiuse e il respiro trattenuto.

Come se avesse avuto paura di soffiare via la pace che arieggiava su di loro.

«Non so dirti cos'è questo Dean. Questa cosa che sento. Sono un angelo, non dovrei sentire cose» aggiunse per poi rivolgergli definitivamente gli occhi «ma le sento. Resto un angelo, ma sento queste cose. Non so se siano giuste o meno.»

Castiel allora sembrò aspettare che Dean facesse qualche stupida battuta.

«Avrebbe davvero importanza sapere se fosse giusto o meno?» la voce del cacciatore era bassa ma rimbombò nell'aria. Castiel spalancò gli occhi.

La sua mano sfiorò quella di Dean. Strisciò salendo fino alla sua spalla.

Percorse con le sue dita ogni muscolo del compagno,accarezzandone prima il collo e poi sfiorandogli le labbra.

«Sapessi quanto è confuso tutto questo per me. Tutto è così istintivo. Ed è bellissimo.»

Lo stomaco di Dean sprofondò in un buco nero probabilmente.

Le dita di Castiel erano sulle sue labbra ed erano aggraziate. Poteva respirare il profumo dell'angelo.

Sapeva di buono, come aveva sempre immaginato.

Era bellissimo. Non si preoccupò della sua eterosessualità. Fanculo.

Castiel era bellissimo in tutto.

Afferrò l'angelo per la cravatta e con un unico movimento lo strinse tra le braccia.

Con una mano gli cinse il collo e si fiondò sulle sue labbra.

Lo baciò forte, ringraziando il cielo che Castiel fosse un angelo e che non avesse bisogno di respirare. Le labbra di Castiel non opposero la minima resistenza ed erano inebrianti.

Dean sentiva il calore avvampargli il viso.

L'altro lasciò che Dean approfondisse il bacio,cercando di aderire ancora di più al suo corpo _e alla sua anima._

L'angelo sentì un peso che lo inondava, come quando andava nel profondo degli oceani per osservare le creature di suo padre che vivevano nel profondo dei mari.

_L'acqua che pesa e distende ogni parte di te e non puoi far altro che stare giù._

Aveva voglia di mordere le labbra di Dean. E di baciargli il collo e il petto.

Come se la sua Grazia sentisse il disperato bisogno di entrare nell'anima di Dean e diventarne parte.

Come se fosse stato creato per quello. Per essere una sola cosa con Dean Winchester.

Si staccarono e Dean prese un respiro lunghissimo. Si sentirono come se una forza li avesse sbattuti di colpo al suolo. Già sentivano la mancanza delle proprie labbra.

Castiel guardò negli occhi di Dean e quello che percepì fu confusione.

Sentì che il cacciatore avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa ma che non era capace.

Immaginò che dovesse avere anche lui la stessa espressione.

Farfugliò qualcosa e sparì.

Quando si ritrovò in Germania, nel bel mezzo della notte,si sfiorò le labbra.

Erano ancora calde. Desiderava così tanto risentire la pressione di Dean su di lui.

Lo voleva così terribilmente che credette di essere dannato.

Era così ingiusto. Ricordò cosa aveva provato a staccarsi dalle labbra del suo protetto.

Scaraventato via, come la più esile delle foglie.

Un impatto tremendo.

Baciare Dean fu così semplice. Come rimanere a galla.

Come restare in acqua.

 

 

_L'acqua che ti trascina dolcemente dove le pare._

_Le sue correnti dolci che ti percorrono la pelle._

_Ti circonda e si adatta ai tuoi contorni._

_Ti abbraccia. Ti lasci cullare._

_Ma lei ti trascina dove le pare. Basterebbe poco per impedirglielo._

_Muovere le braccia e i piedi,divincolandoti dalle sue catene salate._

_Alla fine ti lascerai sempre trascinare da lei._

 

 

°*°*°*

 

Si passò una mano sul viso e si strofinò gli occhi. Dean si sentiva stanco- in tutti i sensi.

Aveva i muscoli intorpiditi e le mani erano letteralmente ghiacciate ormai. Voleva semplicemente tornarsene al motel e dormire.

Provò a muoversi non riuscendoci.

Questa volta non era nessun dannato incantesimo,purtroppo. Non poteva andarsene.

Era come se si sentisse una sola cosa con la sabbia.

Aveva bisogno di stare lì perché pensava davvero che avrebbe risolto tutto,o almeno ci avrebbe provato, nel bene o nel male. Guardò gli scogli che facevano capolino dall'acqua. Era come loro. Immobile ma vulnerabile alla marea.

Sentì una disperazione crescere dentro di lui.

Almeno quegli scogli potevano sentire la carezza dell'acqua e non erano soli.

Ognuno di loro aveva la sua parte di mare. E lui? Cos'era?

Uno scoglio solitario tra la sabbia,un monumento alla malinconia.

Fingeva di essere al sicuro dalla tempesta, fermo lì, ma non era meno in balia delle onde delle rocce nere che spaccavano l'immenso specchio d'acqua che gli stava davanti.

 

_Ma l'acqua non ti affronta. Se non può scaraventarti via allora si infiltra._

_Cammina sulla pelle e ti entra dentro._

_Scorre con te,fluisce col tuo sangue,ti deteriora dall'interno senza che tu te ne accorga._

_Diventa parte di te._

_E ti uccide col tempo,ti fa diventare più debole. Come argilla ed acqua._

 

 

Si decise. Posò il viso tra le mani e tirò un nuovo respiro, assaporando l'aria che diventava crespa.

Sussurò quel nome al mare. Non ci fu bisogno di guardare alla sua destra. Castiel era lì e lo sapeva.

«Ciao Dean» salutò come suo solito.

Il cacciatore alzò lo sguardo per incontrare le iridi dell'angelo che se ne stava su due piedi, con le mani nelle tasche. Esitò qualche secondo su quegli occhi che gli sembravano due fari lucenti.

_Quello sarebbe stato il colore adatto per il cielo e per il mare._

Non un blu qualsiasi,ma quello incastonato in quegli occhi.

«Dobbiamo parlare Castiel» gli disse poi, facendogli cenno con di sedersi.

L'altro rimase impalato per un po', per poi mettersi a sedere in modo goffo accanto a Dean, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

«Allora..Cas,ti ho chiamato perché...perché...» iniziò incerto il biondo «dobbiamo parlare ok?»

L'angelo annuì, tenendo gli occhi stretti lungo l'orizzonte.

«Parliamo» aggiunse.

Dean si chiese se Castiel si rendesse conto di quello che era successo e che stava per accadere.

Avrebbero parlato di sentimenti. Probabilmente sentimenti importanti.

Quasi sicuramente reciproci.

Ma soprattutto sentimenti reciproci importanti tra un essere umano e un angelo, ovvero, tra una scimmia evoluta e un essere creato direttamente da Dio fatto essenzialmente di grazia e luce.

"Se solo la smettesse di essere così adorabile,stupido pennuto" pensò poi, sperando che l'entità affianco a lui non lo sentisse.

«Bene...Castiel quello che è successo qualche giorni fà..»

«Quello è stato bellissimo»

«Oh si..si lo è stato» rispose ridacchiando Dean «ma vedi,c'è dell'altro. Credo che non dovremmo farlo e tutto questo non dovrebbe...insomma. Potrebbe essere sbagliato,ed è meglio se tu..» stava cercando le parole giuste. Doveva sembrare davvero un'idiota incoerente. Era stato a lui a dire in poche parole, qualche sera prima, un qualcosa che era suonato un “fanculo le regole, fanculo il giusto ed il sbagliato”, o qualcosa di molto simile.

Ma aveva paura di quelle che ne sarebbero state le conseguenze.

Ma se avesse potuto ...

La verità era che tutto quello che Castiel sentiva per Dean, il cacciatore lo provava tre volte amplificato. Non si era chiesto se fosse amore o meno.

Per lui era una necessità avere Castiel affianco.

Era un bisogno viscerale quello di baciare Castiel a perdifiato.

«Capisco Dean. Ho sbagliato. Non avrei mai voluto crearti alcun fastidio» Dean sentì che la voce del suo angelo si stava spezzando e gli strinse il polso istintivamente.

Aveva paura che sarebbe volato via a momenti o che si sarebbe frantumato davanti a lui in miliardi di vetri. Il mare avrebbe potuto portarglielo via.

"Non andartene" urlò nella sua mente e stavolta sperò che l'angelo potesse sentirlo.

«Non è questo che intendevo..» disse semplicemente lasciando la presa sul polso di Castiel.

«Perché vorresti dirmi qualcosa che non intendi dire?»

Eccolo lì. Quello sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per dirgli di tapparsi la bocca e baciarlo.

Le labbra di Castiel lo stavano mettendo a dura prova.

«In ogni caso» riprese Castiel, mettendosi scavare con le dita tra la sabbia «capisco se tu provi imbarazzo adesso.»

«Cas io...» il giovane cacciatore si chiese perché l'altro si stesse scusando quando era stato lui stesso a baciarlo, a dare il vero inizio a tutta quella...quella cosa, insomma.

«No davvero. Io sono un angelo e sono in un tramite maschio. Questo è complicato...tuttavia non posso cambiare tramite.»

«Vorresti il tramite di una donna per stare con me?» chiese sconcertato Dean.

«Se questo potrebbe servire...potrei. Ma non vorrei, perché non sarei più io. Questo sono io...» Castiel si guardò i palmi delle mani.

«Non potrei chiederti mai una cosa del genere Castiel.»

«Ma tu vai con le donne perdute Dean!»

Dean ci mise del tempo per decifrare il significato di "donne perdute".

«Ma è diverso Castiel» Dean non poteva credere al modo in cui riusciva a dire quelle cose «non potrei mai volerti diverso.»

«Ma a te piacciono le donne»

«Si. Ma tu mi piaci di più okay?»

Autocombustione.

«Ti piaccio nel sens-»

«Mi piaci in tutti sensi. Che poi non è una questione di piacere Castiel.»

«Di cosa si tratta allora?»

«Sentimenti,credo. Non sono proprio un esperto.»

Castiel spalancò appena gli occhi e strinse le spalle come per dire "Ehi,sono un angelo,non guardare me."

«Io credo che dovremmo abituarci prima» sentenziò convinto il moro «dobbiamo abituarci all'idea di noi in una sorta di relazione … »

Dean gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di meraviglia e lui,roteando gli occhi,riprese il discorso.

«Non possiamo continuare così, Dean. Non possiamo fare finta di nulla per sempre, lo sai?

Io non ci riesco … » Castiel congiunse le mani e le strinse in unico pugno «Non riesco a guardarti e fare finta di nulla. Me ne rendo conto solo ora, ma credo che sia stato così fin dal primo momento. Da quando ho tirato la tua anima fuori dall'Inferno ed ho visto quanto brillasse e quanto tu fossi un uomo giusto e … No, non posso tornare indietro, capisci Dean? Credo che se non troviamo una soluzione a questo io- » prese un attimo fiato, riflettendo bene su quello che stesse per dire «io andrò via. Sto male solo a pensarci ma non ce la faccio»

Solo nel sentire quelle parole, solo ad immaginare lontanamente ciò che l'angelo gli stava dicendo, Dean sentì una forza salire dal petto e arrivargli alla testa, qualcosa che lo oppresse e che gli stava facendo mancare il respiro.

«No, tu non andrai di nuovo via» due cascate in miniatura stavano cadendo dagli occhi di Dean, ora arrossati e lucidi, ora più belli secondo l'angelo «Non lasciarmi di nuovo Cas, non lasciarmi andare»

«Tu mi lascerai andare di nuovo?»

«Non ho mai voluto lasciarti Cas» mormorò tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. Era imbarazzato, si sentiva vulnerabile come un bambino. Altre lacrime continuavano a solcargli il viso per cadere sulla sabbia, dove le mani di Castiel ora stringevano il nulla. L'angelo non sapeva che fare, cercava di non guardare l'amico al suo fianco che sembrava si stesse spezzando.

«Dean … »

Non aveva immaginato una reazione del genere, né avrebbe voluto che Dean piangesse. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, eppure se aveva detto quello, se aveva preso quella decisione così drastica, l'aveva fatto solo per il bene di Dean. Sapeva che quel che era successo avrebbe cambiato il loro rapporto e che se avessero lasciato le cose com'erano anche Dean sarebbe cambiato nei suoi confronti, e di quello Castiel era stanco.

Voleva solamente che Dean fosse libero di essere felice e sereno.

Dean era un uomo forte, ma capace anche di amare – inconsapevolmente, in un modo così grande e intenso da donare tutto se stesso alla persona fortunata. Solo che non aveva avuto spesso l'occasione di dimostrarlo perché la vita con il Winchester era una bella stronza.

«Castiel non lasciarmi. Dammi tempo va bene? Gesù Cristo fino a l'altro ieri ero etero» la risata era un misto tra l'amaro e l'ironico.

«Non è una questione di essere. Non è importante quello che siamo Dean, è importante quello che sentiamo in questo momento» Castiel prima di continuare esitò, lanciando solo qualche occhiate fugace al compagno. «Tu… Tu cosa provi?»

Dean esalò un respiro tremolante.

Fissò gli occhi sul mare, gli concesse di aprirgli l'anima a suon di onde.

«Mi sento… Mi sento vulnerabile, strano, diverso. Mi sento come un pezzo di carta tra quelle onde. Completamente inerme» strinse le spalle «Non so se mi capisci. Non so se sono le stesse cose che prova un angelo». Strinse le labbra e con la mano accarezzò la sabbia, continuando poi a tenere gli occhi calamitati sulla distesa d'acqua.

«Cosa prova un angelo quand'è innamorato, Castiel?» chiese senza pensarci, come se fosse una cosa normale, come se fosse implicito che Castiel fosse innamorato di lui.

«Non so come posso spiegartelo Dean. Posso fartelo sentire però, se vuoi. Vuoi davvero provare ciò che sento io? Quello che provo quando siamo insieme, quando siamo vicini?»

E con l'anima che viaggiava tra le onde il cacciatore, ad occhi chiusi e testa leggera, annuì, preparandosi per qualcosa di cui non aveva idea.

«Dammi la mano» gli ordinò con delicatezza. Il cacciatore avvicinò il polso a quello di Castiel, per poi cingerglielo con il palmo della mano. Castiel iniziò a camminare verso il mare a passi lenti e sicuri, trascinandosi Dean che, viceversa, sentiva le gambe pesanti come ferro, lasciando impronte profonde nella sabbia dorata. Si ritrovarono con l'acqua fino alle ginocchia.

«Sei pronto?» chiese l'angelo.

«Sempre» rispose il cacciatore con un sorriso.

Allora Castiel prese la sua mano e la strinse. Allungò l'altra mano e accarezzò l'acqua.

Dean chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì una luce, verde e chiara, lo investì.

La sensazione era quella di fluttuare nel vuoto.

Sentì la presa di Castiel forte cingergli la vita. Il viso dell'angelo era incastrato tra il collo e la spalla del cacciatore e sorrideva, Dean lo sapeva che lui stava sorridendo.

Erano nelle profondità dell'oceano e tutto e la luce che prima aveva abbagliato Dean era sparita, lasciando il buio e le sue sfumature fredde.

«Chiudi gli occhi» si sentì dire nella sua mente dal suo angelo e non se lo fece ripetere due ore.

Si ora capiva. Capiva perfettamente.

Il cuore batteva veloce e c'era un vuoto allo stomaco. L'aria che mancava.

_L'acqua ti avvolge_

L'immenso che schiacciava dall'alto e il vuoto sereno che cullava dal basso.

La voglia di lasciarsi cadere e fluttuare in quell'ignoto.

La paura delle profondità e quella voglia comunque insistente.

E la paura che poi spariva perché Castiel era lì e nonostante il fatto che l'acqua silenziosa li circondasse non aveva paura di nulla. Non stavolta. Strinse le braccia dell'angelo.

Sarebbe potuto affogare e ne sarebbe stato felice perché la sua vita avrebbe avuto fine in quella pace, nel silenzioso abbraccio di Castiel che non lo lasciava mai. Erano due piccoli punti colorati.

L'acqua li faceva agitare piano, come il cuore di Dean che rallentò il battito.

_«Non ti lascerò andare mai Cas»_ pensò, sapendo che l'angelo lo stesse ascoltando.

Sorrisero entrambi e l'acqua si spostò sulla loro pelle, accarezzandone i volti.

 

 

_Siamo qui_

_l'acqua ci culla, ci avvolge._

_Amore mio non avere paura_

_perché sarò come l'acqua, ma non ti sarò mai nemico_

_Ti avvolgerò sempre, potrai sempre restare ad oscillare_

_con le onde_

_senza paura di cadere, non dovrai mai cadere._

_Sarò l'acqua e scivolerò sulla tua pelle._

_Ti proteggerò come il mare fa con i suoi tesori_

_e se ci saranno burrasche tu non preoccuparti._

_Ce ne andremo sul fondo a guardare la luce dall'alto_

_l'acqua ti cullerà e io ti avvolgerò anima e corpo_

_Finalmente siamo qui, insieme._

_Scivola su di me e sii acqua._

_Sei qui, con me. E ti abbraccio insieme al mare._


End file.
